A major problem in ceramic processing is the capability of manufacturing reproducible and reliable ceramic materials having the required properties suitable for high technology applications. This lack of reproducibility of material properties lies in the inability to control the development of specified microstructure, which for sintered materials depend on the characteristics of the starting powder, the green compact microstructure, and the sintering and coarsening processes. Although much significant work has been performed on the process which occurs during firing many researchers believe that the microstructure developed during sintering is determined to a large extend by the powder characteristics and the green microstructure. Therefore, the key factor to stronger and more reliable ceramics lies in new processing techniques that would result in fewer of the flaws and voids that lead to failure.